The present invention relates to a carrier which can be attached to a paint tray to improve the portability of the tray.
Examples of known carriers for paint trays or pans are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,549 issued on 19 May, 1992 to M. J. Villiano and Canadian Patent No. 2,160,168 issued on 27 Jan. 1998 to Guy Samson. These carriers include a single upstanding arm which extends over a paint tray, when in use, and a coupler for coupling the arm to the tray. The coupler described in Villiano comprises a clamp which acts between the underside of the tray and the upper edge of the tray wall. The coupler disclosed in Samson engages with a special receptacle provided at the end of a paint tray and which is accessible from above. Samson also discloses an alternative coupler comprising a pair of vertically spaced clips which clip to upper and lower edges of the side wall.
However, known paint tray carriers have various drawbacks in that they are either incapable of securely and reliably connecting the carrier to a tray, or they require a tray which is specially adapted for coupling to the carrier.